


It's A Habit

by bearseokie



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst and Romance, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, im sejun smut, lim sejun smut, sejun smut, victon smut, victon x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: Being paired with other porn stars is a natural occurrence in the business, but specifically having to work with the man you always deemed the most alluring porn star? Crazy. Finding out that he has a habit of falling in love with his co-workers? Chaos.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Reader, Lim Sejun/Reader
Kudos: 7





	It's A Habit

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

Hot breaths. High-pitched moans. Toes curled. It was the flip of a page that brought you back to reality, the situation rather awkward in real-time. Lights shined so bright onto the bed that you were nearly blinded, fixed on keeping your eyes open and in contact with your partner. This was show business. No, the entire business.

“Cut!” the director called out. A man who you had known for less than two years that sent you into the rabbit hole himself. A loud bell rang, followed by most of the equipment shutting off to save on battery and power.

“What the hell was that?” the rough voice called, the director’s footsteps nearing the bed.

Sitting upright, your assistant handed you your robe, the fabric wrapping tightly around you as you stood on the marble flooring. The director was pissed, your mind clearly elsewhere during the scene. Face red, he held the rolled-up script in his hand with full force, the thin stack of papers bending in the middle.

“You sounded like if I put a laugh track version of moans into the fucking recording.” you always hated his harshness, but today, specifically, he had a point.

“I’m sorry.” you apologized, lowering your head to share your sincerity.

“The entire reel is rigged with your false moans. What happened to the facade you always play out? You’re the one that can’t control anything until she can. You were like half a person today.” he groaned, index finger and thumb pressed against the bridge of his nose in frustration. “This isn’t going to work.” he complied.

“What?” you asked, the breath in your throat caught as you choked on air.

“What do you mean?” a voice called from your right. Your partner - a nearly flawless man, stood with his brows creased in concern and confusion. “We’ve done three takes today alone.”

“And none of it is going to be used. Not in my work.” the director spat at him, eyeing him and him only. “You had no effect on her! You couldn’t fuck a tree with your skills.”

Your partner’s teeth gritted. His assistant jumped to her feet to collide her hand against his chest, requesting that he brush it off and call it a day.

“Take her advice.” the director commanded. “Considering you’re off the casting.”

He didn’t like that, tongue popping as his head shook. Gripping his towel in his hand, he threw it onto the director’s head, both men vibrating in anger.

“This isn’t your fault.” the director turned to you, settling as your - now previous - partner finally exited the scene. “I need to get you with someone that really riles you up. Have anyone in mind?”

Your eyes blinked in thought, mind running over your mental list of other stars whose work you praised enough to wish you had a part with, but none came to mind that would, in theory – ‘rile you up’.

Shaking your head, he sighed, pushing his mic from his face to speak to you in private from the other staff members wearing headsets.

“I suppose I need to go to the casting office and look over head-shots. You take care of yourself,” he said, taking his leave.

You took in a sharp breath, the day rambunctious enough. Just as you turned to find your assistant, who always stayed close, your eyes caught the form of someone.

The director’s smile in your peripheral, a man stood before him that made your breath hitch. Your knees grew weak just at the sight of him from a distance. You watched him attentively. The director nodded with the conversation before his hand shot up, finger pointing at your nervous body stationed idle beside the bed like a deer in headlights. They exchanged smiles, both men making their way over to you.

“Look who I ran into!” grinned the director with incitement. “Y/N, this is Sejun.”

He offered you his hand, his touch gliding against yours as if his skin was water. You were in trouble. The director had worked with you multiple times now, and he knew the business well enough to know when one star was infatuated with another. Though no words had passed by him, you could tell he had observed the way your knees buckled against the bed as Sejun’s larger hand caressed yours.

“I think we’ve got a deal going here!” he chimed, all too happy to be witnessing you puddle for the man before you. “Sejun’s offered to take the open role, so you’re in for a ride. Why don’t the two of you become acquainted while I go change the paperwork?” he smiled, giving you a Cheshire-like grin the second he got out of Sejun’s view, knowing he truly did set you up for a hectic future.

Sejun’s title was big, having been in more pornos than you could count on both hands. And he was good, too. Those in his rank only ever got called in if the party was absolutely sure they could live up to the star’s expectations, and it was never the other way around. The business had become so franchised, it was no wonder people in his position became snobby about their work. It was practically fed to them, such as this situation was. All Sejun had to do was walk through the set door and he was hired.

It was quite literally the opposite for you. Head-shots and photo-shoots were taken every week to make you seem appealing to those that ran the tracks. You worked like crazy, only learning that once you were actually in the porn business, viewers were more concerned with getting off to specific aspects of the films, and not you entirely. You went through the longest process to get hired, dealing with creepy men and women that were more ‘out to get you’ than your costars were. It was terrifying, but you struck out with your current company. The same one leading you to this exact situation.

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” Sejun said respectfully, your eyes lighting up at his manners.

“No, you aren’t at all,” you said slyly, watching his lips curl up. “In fact, I was just about to head to my dressing-room. Why don’t you follow me and I can help you go over the script?”

“Sure thing.” he grinned, letting you take the lead. Your assistant eyed you carefully as she watched you give her a pleading look to not disturb the moment.

Another person in the business; your assistant had been with you since the day you started at the company. It not only was your first day, but it was her own at the same time. Both of you lost in a new world forced to figure it all out, of course - most naturally - you went easy on one another. She always had your back, knowing your key movements while working to call a time out, or even a tap out. It was a tricky business, but with her by your side, and you at hers, you configured it well.

“It’s on the right.” you smiled back at Sejun, watching his cheeks rush with color for a second before you faced front again.

Clicking open the door, the three of you moved in, shut into the privacy of the small room with little knowledge of your next moves. Sejun was set to co-star with you now, or you co-star with him - another bruise of the business you just had to deal with - so becoming neutral with him was going to have to happen, and fast.

“So, you were working on a scene already?” Sejun asked, noticing your robe hung loosely around your body, making you feel insecure.

Watching you, your fingers rushed to close the robe tighter to your body. Curves poking from the fabric. You missed the way his tongue ran over his bottom lip, a note your assistant took accordingly.

“Uh,” you stuttered suddenly, overtaken by the way his eyes traced your face as he sat in a soft chair in front of you, legs spread widely as he grew comfortable. “Yeah! Yeah, actually we finished a few minutes before you showed up.”

“Abruptly.” your assistant added, a head tilt shot towards her from Sejun. He hadn’t seen what followed the scene, much less your - prior - partner stomping off the set in sheer anger. “It’s a long story.”

“Do tell,” Sejun said, his confidence through the roof as his eyes shifted between you and your assistant. “I’d like to know what I’m getting into, if you don’t mind.” Placing his elbow on his thigh, he held his chin in the palm of his hand, watching both of you like you were a movie.

You shared a glance at your assistant, her words echoing quickly in the silent room. “Her partner wasn’t working to his full potential. Really pissed off our director.”

“He couldn’t make you cum?” he asked, not missing a beat.

The heat from your cheeks scorched your entire body head to toe, hopefully not as obvious as it felt. Even your assistant stuttered for a second, faltered by his straight-forward lingo.

“Ye-Yeah.” you began. “He was kind of just twiddling his thumbs the entire time pretending he was doing the most.”

His laughter in your ear gave you a cooling-down period, smile wide as he rocked back and forth in the seat. His face contorted as he chuckled, sitting back against the cushion. His hand slapped against his thigh when his sight met your form again.

“Always the newbies. I take it you have more - better experience, right?”

You nodded, his head following suit as he stood. Gingerly requesting the two copies of the film’s script from your assistant, he sat back down. The pages flipped as his eyes scanned the words thoroughly, lips twisting when he read over something that caught his attention.

“That’s the issue. This makes sense as to why your previous partner failed you.” his words leered you on, but he didn’t follow with a solution. “We should have fun with this, you and I.” he smirked at you, your knees buckling again from the look in his eyes.

“I’ll leave you to it.” your assistant said, giving you a sideways smile as she left the room. Arms in the air, she shrugged at your hesitant glance.

The air from the door swinging open as your assistant exited made chill bumps go over your skin, shivering lightly. Picking up the second script from where you left off, the sticky notes labeled throughout the pages made you give out a light laugh.

“She’s so organized,” you said to yourself. Sejun’s eyes followed your voice, watching the smile rise on your lips before you looked back toward him. “I think that she believes in me too much, considering there are more notes in this script than words on the pages. Look, she even labeled where I moaned the least,” you said, moving towards him and bending down to let him see the noted script.

Your breath caught in your lungs as his cologne found its way into your nostrils, smile fading for a second as you caught yourself being more relaxed with him than you planned. Knees near the floor, you crouched beside the chair he sat in, his body moving to the edge to lean against the arm, reading the notes diligently. His aroma was thick but soft, expressions similar to an old friend than a new coworker. His smile and laugh made your hands shake.

“Trade with me?” he asked, holding out his gently used script for your inordinately used one. Swapping them, you watched his face focus in on the red sticky notes - properly color-coated by your assistant, herself. Bottom teeth sunk between his teeth, he stood, glancing at you with another cherishing smile.

Stepping before you on the tile of the dressing room, he held out his hand flat, gesturing for you to place yours on top of his. Not following his thought-process, your hand glided over his once more, the roughness of his fingers making you wonder what else he did besides this work. His eyes were on yours, thumb moving around the back of your hand to hold it to his own. With a gentle tug, you jolted towards him, chests pressed together in a fix of envy.

“You weren’t expecting me, were you?” he asked, face locked in a mode you had yet to see. Eyes becoming shaded, his touch against you was warm, welcoming, but his face read sensual.

Stuttering from being held so close to him so soon, you strayed from his tactics. “I-I suppose I didn’t. I’ve seen you around, but I never imagined we would be with each other.”

His face looked mixed, supportive of your sentence as a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Tempting you, his hand left yours, cascading down your arm and to your waist, falling onto the small of your back with a light pull closer. Breathing the same air, you felt dizzy. Controlled while still stable, he was exhilarating.

“You’re so beautiful.” the words slipped off his tongue as if he said it a thousand times, a nerve hitting in your body.

Attempting to concentrate on something else for a moment, he moved even closer. Lips pressed between your own, you were stumped. His lips were like whipped cream on a smooth surface, the feeling so luscious you didn’t want to pull away. His hand guided your lower body into his, thumb soothing itself over the satin fabric of your robe. From the gentle movements, a moan passed from your mouth to his, the pull of his smirk making your eyes open. His eyes were still closed, hold on you tight as he stayed in the moment. You tried to see him more- take notice of the way his hips rocked against you, his tongue floating on yours as a groan escaped him, his body reacting to your small tugs.

Oxygen refilled both of you as you pulled away. The two scripts were discarded on the floor, the sticky notes blowing around in the room from the light wind of air beneath the door. Your eyes blinked quickly, tunnel vision from the rush of feelings making you sway in his arms. With a chuckle, he released you, peering around the room. Awkward air, though satisfied, his hand moved to the back of his neck to rub it.

“You didn’t say your line right.” he laughed, your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“Sorry?” you questioned, his eyes regaining their bright glow.

“Your lines in the script,” he said, bending down to pick up his script. Following him, you found the labeled stick-notes, piling them onto the white pages as you held them in your hand. “I was learning our lines.”

Your knees buckled again as you stood, realizing what had happened. You were meant to follow your lines, the script detailed with the first scene being a heated make-out. Hand flying to your forehead, Sejun belted out a loud laugh as the door opened.

“They want both of you on set in ten for the scene we left off on.” your assistant called out, noticing your flustered state along with Sejun’s humorous one.

“Uh,” you said roughly, shuffling towards the door to hand her the pile of notes along with your script. “I kind of dropped that.”

A light sigh fell from her, a look of disappointment on her face as she backed out of the room. Looking over your shoulder at Sejun, he was still in a fit of laughter, bent over holding his stomach before standing up straight again.

“I guess practice went well?” he asked you, a tilt of your head making his smile widen. “The scene you left off on was scene four, right?” his fingers flipped through the pages again, landing on the upcoming scene you were meant to film minutes from where you stood.

“Y-Yeah.” you coughed out, finding your bottle of water before chugging some down, trying to calm yourself.

It hit you that you were about to have sex with this man and that the small exchange you just had was real. He stood inches from you, breathing in calmly as his eyes scanned over the script, lips twisted again.

“You’ll enjoy it.” he cheered, referring to the scene as he went walking past you, out the door with another smirk on his face.

All of the bodies rushing around as the scene was set to start, you were dizzy again. The entire aroma was new to you. In your line of work, you casually spent time with co-workers creating friendships before scenes even took place. That was how you decided to go about your work, but this situation was entirely different. Your hands shook from nervousness, the sight of your assistant making her way over to you relieving.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She stated frenziedly, eyes scanning over your pale body.

“I haven’t, but you might if I get in bed with that man.” You slumped against the wall out of sight of the staff, your perked lips making you take in a deep breath.

“We went over the script, but he didn’t tell me we were going over the script, so I fucked up my lines and embarrassed myself.” You sighed.

The corner of her mouth rose up with a light laugh, her hand pressing against your cheek with a happy expression.

“Someone has a crush on her new co-star.”

Sejun peered around the corner of the wall where you stood, his grin and short wave pulling your attention from what your assistant said. He motioned for you to come to him, your legs pulling you along affirmatively until you were stationed in front of him with the director at your side.

“I take it you’re now acquainted?”

Your nod made him clap with a cheer, the clipboard in his hands slamming against his palm with a loud smack making you blink. His rapid movements only caused your heart to race faster, pulling and your wrist to bring you over to the bed.

“I just know this is going to go well.” He grinned, winking at Sejun and making his way off set.

It was a simple click, lights seeming brighter when the director’s voice rung even louder.

“Action!”

-

He was positioned above you, a smoldered look on his face when his head slipped between your head a shoulder. Open mouth kisses trailed down your neck, your moans soft but picked up by the boom-mic overhead.

“This was what you wanted, isn’t it?” he mewled against your hot skin, stuck in the middle of his role. “To get to fuck me while your boyfriend’s gone camping with his friends, hmm?”

“Yes, fuck!” his hips charged into yours, your legs around his waist to keep him close losing their longevity when he decided to thrust against you. “I planned it out all by myself, aren’t you proud of me?” you gleamed up at him when he pulled away, hands pressed into the soft mattress above your head with a grin on his face.

“Yes, you did so well, baby.” He growled against your breast, pulling the cup of your bra down to expose your nipple to the air, taking it in his mouth.

His voice had you drooling, his hard cock under his thin shorts rocking against you making you whine into the stale air. Lips wrapped around one of the sensitive buds on your chest, his teeth lightly scraped against them when he veered back, pressing his entire body weight down on your core and leaving it there.

“Oh fuck! Shit, that feels so good!” you called out, the solid stimulation on your clothed clit making you rock back and forth for more friction while he sat still.

“Use me. Use me like the bad girl you are.” He commanded. Your upper-body raising to run your hands through his hair, you brought him back down to lay on top of you.

Fingers lacing through his short, dark locks, his groan against your lips made you let out a breath, the open space enough time for him to shove his tongue into your mouth. You blinked, caught by surprise. He was toying with you; this isn’t in the script.

You took it as a challenge, running one of your hands down his body to hold onto his defined hip bone, pushing at the area only to pull it back, adding to the sensation between your bodies. A growl pressed against your mouth, sounding down your throat as he pulled back.

“You want to play like that?” he asked, the light sound of the director flipping the script mulling the staff around you, Sejun was the only one you could see right now.

His hold on you grew stronger, your playful nod only veering him on as his skillful fingers unclasped the bra around your torso in one swift movement. Discarding the item with a quick toss, your underwear was halfway down your thighs before his tongue was sinking into you, a loud cry coming from your lips. His wet muscle flattened against your bundle of nerves, a sudden pattern being drawn around your clit as you rocked against his face. Fingers still pulling on his hair, your hips moved on their own accord, your head falling back against the pillow with a loud cry of pleasure.

“Fuck! You’re going to make me cum!” he was already five steps ahead of your last co-star.

You could feel his grin against your core, his hand running down your stomach to meet with his face between your thighs. Gently running the pad of his middle finger across your entrance, your core clenched around the digit as it sunk in, a whimpered call of his fake name in the air.

His finger pumped in and out of you, the long trace he left inside of you only making you push harder against his face. Your body shuddered, on edge and so close that you could see spots in place of the white lights around. A few more motions of his tongue, his index finger joined within you, the two digits curling in the direction that had you thrashing against him and the mattress, your arousal leaking past his fingers and onto the sheets while he lapped it up.

“How’s that for a pool boy?” he grinned, a loud snap sounding in front of the bed.

“Cut! That was perfect! More than perfect, I think we have the new duo of the company!”

You sat up, slightly dazed as Sejun’s hand rubbed at your back. Your assistant stood at the edge of the bed, a shocked look on her face as she handed your robe to you, helping you stand and pull it around your numbed body.

“So, did you enjoy that?” Sejun’s deep voice was like a song in your head, turning to find him sitting with his knees bent in the middle of the mattress, a wicked smile on his face.

“I did.” You blushed, a hint of pleasure coming off of him when he stood from the bed, running his hand over his pants to straighten them out over his still-hard member.

“Good, then will you go out to dinner with me tonight?” he asked softly, your assistant trying to nonchalantly look as if she wasn’t eavesdropping.

“I would love to.” You smiled, gifting him your hand as he pressed a kiss onto the back before making his exit.

Your assistant looked flabbergasted, eyes wide as she glared at the side of your head. You watched Sejun’s toned back escape from the set, walking in the direction of the dressing-rooms.

“You’re in trouble.”

-

The restaurant was full of life, people spouting at each other in conversation through the doors. The rain outside splashed against your shoes as you made it onto the sidewalk from the parking lot, Sejun’s beaming smile meeting your gaze. Stood just outside of the front doors, his hands were clamped behind his back, rocking on his heels as you made your way towards him.

“You look wonderful.” His eyes were absorbed in your outfit, body bending to place a gentle kiss on your cheek before pulling back to offer you his arm. “Ready to go in?”

Guiding you through the centered restaurant, you passed rounded tables crowded with guests eating their large plates. A hostess led you towards a back section, the quieter area lined with leather booths and darker lights. Sejun stopped in front of the table, spinning you around to slide your coat off your shoulders, his fingertips caressing the skin along your arms. Breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne, your eyes shut for a second to take in the moment. His hand placed on your lower back, helping you slide into the booth without flashing anyone else in the section, the gracious manner due to your outfit being incredibly short on your legs.

Your heart skipped a beat watching the man slip into the booth in front of you, his face so captivating under the orange light illuminating from the lamp above. You couldn’t think of words to speak, much less describe the feeling in your gut longing to understand his glistening eyes. It felt like a century passed, the light cough of the waiter standing at the end of the table breaking your intense eye contact.

Sejun didn’t stagger, ordering a large amount of food instead of separate plates, the variety enough to make your mouth water as it filled up the table. The moment the food was brought, Sejun’s voice gained a tone of excitement in it, watching you attentively eat the meal.

“How long have you been in the business?” he asked, sitting back in his booth, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“A few years.” You began. “It’s nothing like I’ve ever experienced before. Everyone seems to live double lives in the porn business, but I can hardly keep a straight face during any of it. It’s not that I’m unprofessional, I just don’t like that people make it seem so stern.” Your voice trailed off when you noticed he was laughing, nodding at your words before placing his chin in his palm.

“You’re the first person to admit how faulted the system is. I’ve worked with some professionals that take everything so seriously in this film genre that they forgot what it’s like to smile. I’m really glad you’re not like that. It’s refreshing.” He smiled at you, watching you swallow down the last of the food that you could manage.

His eyes were glasses over, an intoxicated look on his face though he hadn’t had a sip of alcohol. Hand slipping past the array of plates, his fingers found the top of your hand, soothing over the knuckles before he moved his arm back to his side.

There was something about the way he looked at you, the expression completely unreadable while also entrancing enough to make you believe sparks were flying. It took all of your might not to stand up and bend over the table to kiss him, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips press against yours again.

It was like he read your mind, winking at you before gesturing for you to slip out of the booth with him. His hand contacted yours again, lacing your fingers together as he walked you through the section, turning a few sharp corners until your eyes met the direction that he was leading you in. The signs for the bathrooms hung over separate doors, his eyes glancing behind you before tugging you into the women’s bathroom, the single-stall lavatory lockable and private.

Your back pressed against the cool door, his lips finding yours after hours, warm and inviting. His tongue tasted like the dessert he finished moments before, the sweet taste lavishing. Hands gliding over your short outfit, his fingers caught the hem, pulling it up to your thighs for you to comfortably bend your knee, lacing the limb around his waist. Your hands floated up his torso, the button-down shirt too easy to open up as your touch found his neck. A groan passed his lips when your hands ran over the vein poking beneath his skin, fingers racing up to fasten his locks between them with short tugs.

His mouth fell agape, pulling your other legs up and lifting you swiftly, setting you down onto the counter. Moaning, your mouth met his neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin as his hips jerked against you. You gasped, his pants tight around his bulge pushed against your core, the thin underwear you wore not enough to hide your arousal. His hand slipped down between your thighs, middle finger pressing against your wetness through your underwear with a groan, your high-pitched whine urging him to carry on.

Finger pressing into you harder, he found your clit when he shifted the digit, your throaty grunt in his ear enough to make him smile at himself in the mirror. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head, sliding you down from the counter and turning you so that your upper body bent over the cool, granite countertop of the bathroom sink. Your eyes found their reflection in the mirror, the pre-fucked out state already noticeable when you felt his fingers trace the lips of your core once more. Index finger lacing between the fabric and your wetness, he pulled them off to the side, slipping it into you slowly.

You clenched around the digit, gasping again as you heard his zipper become undone, the button of his pants popping open, and the article of clothing around his legs falling to his ankles. His free hand raced up your back, tugging at your hair to catch your attention, his eyes were dark in the mirror.

“Do you want me?” he gritted, the soft features of the man escaping as he stared down at you so open for him.

Your drooling nod was the answer he hoped for, splashing your insides with his precum as he pressed into you. Your eyes shut tight, another pull at your hair making you keep your eyes open. His deep brown eyes sparkled in the bright light of the bathroom, hips pounding into you as your own drilled against the edge of the counter. Your hand moved to your mouth, covering your lips as loud moans were heaved from you.

His hand on your hair released the strands, running along your cheek before two of his fingers slipped between your lips. You hummed at the salty taste of the digits, sucking on them to keep your mouth occupied while he set a new pace. His length thrust so deep into you that the entire counter shook with every movement, the sturdy cabinets built into the furniture rocking against their frames. The noise was too obvious, Sejun’s hips moving at lightning speed.

It still wasn’t enough, and he knew this. He knew that you needed that moment to snap, to break through the threshold. His eyes bored into yours through the mirror, both hands engaged in pleasure and hold. You watched him think things over, the hand on your lip lifting your leg to set your shoe into the sink, the position giving him access to the spot you needed him most.

Your voice cracked, sputtering his name like you were begging for mercy, white filling your irises as you came. The hand on your hip moved down to your sensitive bud, rubbing it in circles to help you fight through your orgasm. His body shuddered, mouth sucking in a large part of your shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure, filling you to the brim before pulling out of you.

He fell against your back, the leg on the sink moving to hold yourself up as his unsteady breathing echoed in your ear. The light breeze of his scent surrounded you fully, his arms wrapping around your waist as he settled, kissing the spot on your shoulder that he bit into with a chuckle.

“Damn,” his voice was twice as deep as usual, panting as he fixed your underwear and outfit before pulling up his pants. “You are good.”

-

Your assistant pulled into her parking spot, clamoring out of her car with both arms full of items as she stuttered. “You’re such an idiot, you know.” Her sentence took you by surprise, laughing as she struggled before taking the coffee in one arm and helping her adjust the bag in the other. “Thanks.”

“Mind telling me why you’re insulting me?” you asked her.

She stopped on the sidewalk, turning her entire body in a circle to check that the surroundings were clear. “It’s Sejun.”

Your heart skipped a beat again.

“It would be just your luck that you happen to be having some type of weird affair with a famous pornstar, especially considering he’s one that just-so-happens to fall in love with every co-star he gets paired with.”

Her words sunk through your chest like a knife, your hands fumbling with the coffee before getting a grip. Blinking at her, your voice sounded small.

“So, this entire situation is just him repeating the process over and over again?”

“Indefinitely.”

“I mean-I.” you tried to form a sentence, but even your brain didn’t want to admit what you noticed from the beginning. “That first session in my dressing-room, part of me recognized when someone’s acting. It didn’t feel like he was, but visibly most of his expressions looked like he was used to saying them. I thought it was just because our job calls for acting too.”

“I think it’s just a ruse to get close to you. Like when you have to study for a final; you don’t just study as you would for a test, you try to spice it up and get more details in case a question comes up that you might not have learned.”

Her words hurt. You tried to push the thoughts of Sejun using you as a new project aside, but the sight before you seemed to sum up what your assistant was trying to explain. Sejun was propped up against a wall talking to a woman in lingerie, the clear, glass doors enough space to see the way he intimately brushed her hair behind her ear. It was a shot to the heart, the hold on the cupholder slipping as the coffee splashed against the cement and all over you and your assistant.

The hot liquid was nowhere near as painful as the emotions running through you. The commotion had caught the attention of those inside the main office, including Sejun, but you ignored their stares and raced around the building to get to your dressing-room. With your assistant trailing, you pushed past the staff members, the director watching you pass by smelling like coffee and not saying a word, only chuckling as you slammed the skinny door shut behind you.

The anger you felt couldn’t even bring tears to your eyes, the feeling of being played enough to rile you up as your foot kicked against the same chair he sat in when you read over the script. Everything around you caused you to boil, your assistant silently slipping through the door to check on you enough to trigger your thoughts back.

“I’m not doing this. I’m not going to sit back and pretend like this isn’t fucking stupid. I’m a person! Who takes a person on a date just to become more acquainted for porn scenes? Do you think this is why he’s so highly rated? Because he fucks everyone he works with? This fuckin-. “

“Calm down. There’s a better way to approach this.” Your assistant was thinking on her feet, watching your cheeks turn red from annoyance as you bounced down into the soft chair with a pout. “You’re right. This is fucked up, but you’ve said it yourself: it’s business.”

“So.”

“So, do what you do best.”

“Which is?”

“Fuck his brains out.”

-

Sejun wore an estranged expression when you made it out to the next set, his eyes following you towards the hot tub. Legs straightening out to stand, the director raced by him in your direction. The important man meeting your attention before you even had a chance to look at your co-star, Sejun’s brows furrowed. Your robe laced around your body slowly slid off, flowing into the grip of your assistant when you took a step down into the tub. Heat radiated out of the circled bath, the steam warming your body along with the hot water as you sat onto the bench.

“What was the mess about earlier?” the director said quietly, bending to crouch beside your resting body.

“Nothing.” You gazed up at him with an unaffected look, his cocked brow making you wonder if he knew what you were up to.

Sejun’s shorts around his waist rose higher as he stepped over the edge of the hot tub, lower body sinking into the water with a gentle sigh. His eyes watched you attentively, slipping over the bench closer as his arm rested behind your head.

“Everything alright?” he asked, voice wary.

Taking notice that you refused to look at him, your eyes stared straight, watching the staff run amuck setting up the equipment before the shoot began. His hand brushed against your shoulder, the cunning contact enough to make you shift in your seat, keeping your head facing away from him.

“Y/N?”

“Be ready in two minutes!”

“What’s going on?”

The lights clicked on, the now fully illuminated scene around you making you blink and focus on what was about to occur. Listening to the tick of the pen in your assistant’s hand click from nervousness, you sent her a glance, her nod assuring you of the plan.

“All set? Action!”

Both of you sat near one another, the sound of water bubbling the only thing recalling your senses before your mind went into autopilot. Your hand moved to his thigh, the thick limb making your mouth water. Running your fingers up and down, his breathing went unsteady, watching you like you were a porno, yourself. Your fingers dug into his thigh, nails breaking the skin as he hissed.

“The fuck are you doing?” he whined, eyes wide and mouth agape.

You didn’t answer. Instead, you took advantage of his surprised expression by pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as you retract your hand. Moving your leg over his waist to straddle him, his hands instinctively moved to your hips, your rushed movements pushing them from your body until his arms rested at his sides.

Your kisses moved across his face, taking his lips against yours in a fiery make out session. Your mind ignored the cameras moving along their rails so close, zooming in and panning out to get every shot of the intense scene for the film. Hands locking into his hair, you pulled back on the crown of his head, jawline prominent as you nibbled hickeys into the firm skin. He let out a groan, your hips rocking against his already hardened cock.

He was enjoying it, the heat radiating from the tub almost scorching as it bounced off his hot skin and moved to yours. Sweat dripped down his temple, his hands attempting a second time to place on your hips. Allowing him the chance, his index fingers dipped past the waistband, pushing the small bottoms down your thighs and off your body. You gasped against his neck, his head moving to bite into your shoulder, eyeballing the marks he left the night before at the restaurant.

His dominance was making a comeback, bites becoming more untamed when his hips jerked against yours. After what felt like hours of pressing his buttons, you pushed back from his body, pulling his length from his shorts and gliding down on it effortlessly.

The sound he released echoed in the container, the lights growing dimmer to catch the perfect shot of you riding him within the water. You bounced on your knees, the bench slippery as his hands held you to him. His length pushed into you fully, halting the moment he bottomed out in you.

“I don’t like it when you flirt with other people.” You admitted to him slowly, out of breath from the situation.

“You don’t?” his tone was the same, the question not taking him by surprise.

His bottom lip sunk between his teeth, eyes squinting to view you through the steam. When your eyes connected, he could tell what you were upset about, a playful smirk on his lips.

“It’s just a habit.” He grinned, thrusting up into you again.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, legs separating as much as possible on the bench to let him move in deeper. Moans and grunts mixing, the staff around you were clearly in a confused state because the lines were not spoken anywhere in the script.

Sejun’s lips pulled into another wide grin, holding your ass to jerk his hips against you roughly. Your eyes shut tightly when his hand moved between your bodies, fingers pressing into your clit forming circles enough to make you rush to hold him firmly, finishing as you clenched tightly on his cock. His embrace around you released, your head falling against his shoulder. A kiss was placed just below your ear, the patch of skin sensitive making you shudder. His breathing only got deeper, thrusts harsh and slow.

It was like the world moved in slow motion. Like a dream, his lips pressed against yours. The passionate affair between coworkers had pried into something different, the world seeping away when his palm met your jawline, guiding you to make the kiss deeper. Pulling away to catch your breath, you caught his gaze.

The man before you held a new look in his eyes. One that you couldn’t quite read but wanted to. Chapter by chapter, word by word. You wanted to know what it meant so you could quote it for the rest of your life. Pushing to the brim, you gasped, his warm breath on the shell of your ear as he pulled back from you.

“And old habits die hard.”


End file.
